iMeet the Clans
by Darkest.Pawprint
Summary: When confronted at a booth, Sam and Freddie are cursed into the life of a clan cat. A rather confused Neko Sam and Freddie must find out how to turn back into their human form, before they are forgotten forever. R&R? Thanks! : 3
1. Prologue

**Hmm... your prolly like 'WTF?!' right now, right? This is a weird idea, isn't it? Sam and Freddie turn into felines, meeting the warrior clans... How many of you people like Seddie and Warriors, hm? I'm curious to know, honestly. Also, for those who care, I think I'll get chapter two of The Forbidden Triangle up in a few days; possibly two weeks... Yup. I'm going to be gone to Colorado (the Grand Canyon, baby! : 3) for around two weeks, so I'mma have writers block, I guess x3. I'm going to try to get three chapters finished in three days, 'cause this cross-over interests me. So, enjoy, loves! **

**Disclaimer; ...What do you think? Yeah, good answer... although I DO own this story, most possibly this idea. ; 3**

Prologue

_**-x-**_

"_H_ey, I'm Sam, of course," a rather bored blonde headed girl spoke, voice full with no enthusiasm.

"And I'm Carly, for those of you whom are too dumb to remember what I look like!" There we are, a peppy, brunette, her voice full with pure delight. Looking over to Carly, a dull Samantha Puckett quickly pressed the 'applause' button, rolling her eyes in the process. Giggling, Carly put her arm around Sam, grinning her signature grin, white pearls shining in the iCarly studio. "Sorry about Sam, she's having an under the weather day, no need to worry though, it won't stop our web show, right, Sam?" Shrugging, Sam coughed, looking the other direction. The camera swiftly turned over to a handsome teenager, around the age of sixteen or seventeen. "I think she's ill, she hasn't insulted me once today. No pain, shocker."

"Shut up, Freddork, I'm just not feeling well."

"Hm, reminds me of the time that Missy chick 'poisoned' you."

"Yeah, I'm not _that_ bad, thank you very much. Now just shut up and turn the camera back on the stars, dork."

"Very nice Samantha, that was a _horrid_ insult. I'm shivering!"

"Listen here, you a-"

"Okay! I think we should wrap everything up! Sorry for the, uh, inconvenience, viewers! We're all just _really_ tired!" Carly stared at both Sam and Freddie with pleading eyes, clearly giving them the signal to stop. Turning off the camera, Freddie turned his gaze over to Sam, shaking his head slowly. "You've got to learn when enough is enough."

"Likewise. I'm going downtown. Anyone feel like comin'?"

"Sorry, Sam, Spencer needs me to help with his new sculpture or something. A man-sized rabbit made of colored toothpicks," Carly said, sorrow in her tone. "Okay. Welp, Freddork, your gonna have to come, cuz I need cash, 'kay?" Shaking his head, Freddie only got the chance to say 'n-' and then the blonde pulled him by the shirt collar, practically dragging him on the sidewalk.

"Sam! S-am! SAM!" Ignoring the boy's pleads, she kept moving, chuckling in between coughs and sneezes. "Seriously, LET GO OF ME!"

"Nah, we still have a block to go."

"I'll walk the rest of the way! YOUR STARTING TO CUT OFF MY CIRCULATION!"

"Stop yelling, idiot! People are staring!"

"Maybe if you'd stop trying to KILL ME!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"I _will_ kill you if you don't stop!"

"Ha! Ha, ha, HA!"

"Dude..." That was when Freddie got scared. When Sam got all serious, he knew there would be trouble in the future. So, almost immediately, he stopped arguing, allowing the rough tomboy to drag him along like he was some dog. "Good boy, now..." Gazing upward, Sam's blue eyes brightened, seeking out the colorful lights that the downtown market brought. "-Here we are~!"

"Thank god," Freddie whispered, somewhat gasping for air. Once in the middle of the buzzing market place, Sam was calmed, not one to be anxious when around many people. The market reminded Sam of some foreign country, selling their goods to make a living. Turning around, she spotted an awkward lady, in which held a cat, muttering extremely weird things to herself. _Huh, a freak. Cool._ "Hey, look over there, Fredward, it's a kitty!" Oh, how Sam's weak side came out when holding a cat. "Sam, I don't think we sho-"

"Yeah? Well I don't care. Let's go,"

"Uh, no..." Turning around, the blonde's icy blue eyes stared into Freddie's chocolate ones, showing some kind of... well, evil, emotion. "Sam- you know what, fine. So what if that freak thinks we're her cat's food? Huh! Let's just go and pet some random cat!"

"Now your talkin', come'on," When confronted at the booth, the 'lady' grinned, rotted teeth and fangs glaring at the teenagers. "Aye, I welcome thee to my domain. What might I get 'ye this fine evenin', lad and miss?" Her voice was that of a foreign accent, but Sam just didn't have the brain power to remember at a moment like this. "To, uh, pet your kitty. I have a cat- Frothy. He has rabies!"

"That be an odd request, miss, and I have to say you must buy a chocker first, or else you shall thee cursed."

"Cursed?" Seldom did Sam and Freddie say things together. "Aye, the curse of thee clans. This cat be a deseased leader and member of one of thee five clans, you see. You pet, he bites, you shall start to feel as though you were feline," _M'kays, no way I'm buying this jank. _"You know what, circus freak? I don't believe in that sorta stuff, and I just want to pet the cat, 'kay?" Freddie, though, had other thoughts. "Um, Sam, maybe she speaks the truth..."

"Dude, no such thing," Sam pulled on Freddie's arm, sternly tugging him to put his hand on the cat. "I DIDN'T WANT TO PET IT!"

"Well, you did, get over it."

"You be fools. Tiger, deseased and exiled member of the Clan of Thunder, deseased and exiled leader of the Clan of Shadow and Tiger, I cast upon you to make these fools apart of the cruel life of a warrior,"

"Oh, right, an 'exiled member of the Clan of Thunder, blah, blah, blah'. Puh-lease, I'm not _that_ stupid, frea-" Suddenly, the tabby bit down onto Sam's wrist, hard, and next was Freddie...

It was then Samantha Puckett and Freddie Benson began to feel strange, and somewhat cattie, if you know what I mean...

-x-

**End of the prologue! I may make a v.2 prologue as well, for the warrior cat part at least. Make two prologues, cool, right? Well, semi-long prologue... did ya like? Should I continue? ... And questions. ( :**

**Who is Tiger (yup, this is easy.)? What's up with this weird cat lady? OH! I also need to ask a request of you guys. What should Sam & Freddie's warrior names be (unless they should stick with Sam+Freddie), since we all know they'll become a part of a clan, and if so, which clan should they join? Thanks for your help! R&R, pretty please? Like, hate, love? Thank you so much! ; 3**

**-Rainy**


	2. Chapter 1: Transformation

**I got some GREAT reviews on the Prologue, and I've decided that their warrior names will be... well you know what, you'll see. ;)**

**Also, Celeste Night brought up something about hers being here first, my apologies, I never heard of your fanfic.**

**Disclaimer; Don't own Warriors, iCarly, but I do own this story. Deal.**

**---**

"_**S**_am... why'd you do that... you know that beast probably has rabies, don't you?" Snorting, the blonde turned her head to that of the infurious Freddie's. "You know what? I'm sick of you complaining! You deserved that bite on the hand, so just shut up and keep walking!" Ouch. That hurt.

_I hate you so much, Sam... and I hope the worst comes on your part._

-x-

"What do you mean? I don't much understand, Jayfeather..." A cat with a flamed pelt spoke soft, his tone wise. "I just got it. '_There shall be two bickering sidekicks, cursed until they stop playing the game that they are afraid to stop playing'._ Is it an omen? A prophecy? I'm not sure," a gray cat, sharpness in his tone, replied, confusion lit up in sightless eyes. "Why, whatever it is, we must stand guard. And I trust you to take care of asking StarClan..."

"Of course, Firestar. Don't I always?" Nodding, Firestar bowed his head, frowning. "Jayfeather... do you think you might be able to ask StarClan where Leafpool is, as well? I haven't seen her since... the secret." Jayfeather nodded, and trotted off. Time to unravel these new secrets that have yet to be revealed...

-x-

The walk to Carly's was exhausting, especially since Sam continued to drag Freddie along like she would her dog. Sure, Freddie complained, but Sam ignored him, continuing on, smirking, grinning, coughing. Finally, they were home... well, what seemed like home. Plopping down on Carly's couch, Freddie turned on the television, stopping at the Food Channel, peering at the fresh fish in the corner... What the heck?! He _hated_ fish. Not once had he ever had a liking for _fish_. Yet... the way it was cut, the juice that flowed out of it, it seemed like it was calling his name...

"Uh... Freddie, should we be worried?" Taken by surprise, Freddie looked behind him, spotting the blonde demon and Carly gazing awkwardly at the drool on Freddie's lower lip. Wiping it swiftly, he grinned, once again taken by surprise when Carly screamed. "FREDDIE! Y-you... you have _fangs_!"

"What?! No way!"

"Dude, she's not kiddin'," Sam chuckled. "They look like cat teeth, ha! You need to got to the dentist or somethin'!" Looking in the mirror, Freddie gasped. _When did those get there?!_ "I-I never had them before... SAM! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"It wasn't me, idiot. I don't even know how I could've done that."

"Uh-huh! Sure. Liar!"

"I'm not ly- _mew_." Carly and Freddie stared in confusion. "What?"

"I said I'm no- _meow._"

"Uhh, why are you... ahem, meowing?" Carly asked, concern in her brown eyes.

"I'm not me- _meow! Mew, mew, purr!_" Looking over at Carly, Freddie raised his eyebrows, not sure how to respond. "_Meow! Meow!_"

_What was that, Sam? Your not meowing? Well sure you are! Wait- how could I understand you..._ "I am REALLY freaked out here! Sam, you have got to stop eating food that's been on the floor!" Carly was upset, no doubt about it. "_Mew!! MEOW!!"_ Shaking her head, Carly yelled, pretty loud too... "STOP IT SAM!"

"Uh, she said thirty second rule..." Freddie peered over to Carly nervously. "THIRTY SECOND RULE? WHAT! It's three second rule! A-and! How could you... understand her?" Shrugging, he went on to look at Sam, whom had cat ears sticking on either side of her he- wait... what the...

"HOLY-- SAM! E-ears!"

"_Mwrow?" _ Putting hands on ears, she gasped, looking at Freddie and Carly frantically. "MEOW! MEOW MEOW MEW!!"

Next thing you knew, she was a cat, and guess what? Freddie was too. Sam, with golden fur and shining blue eyes, her front left paw brown, and a somewhat petite black spot on her chest. Freddie, brown fur with a single black stripe down his back, his back right paw gold... You could imagine Carly was freaked, so freaked she couldn't even scream, and to top it all off, she was caught taking Neko Sam and Freddie to the lobby, and the two human cats were shipped off by the crazy doorman, for he thought they were too sick to stay by or near his hotel. And you know where he shipped them? ...To a forest in England.

-x-

The small crate containing the two cats was extremely crowded, and it was incredibally uncomfortable for Sam, whom had only been this close to the dork once... "Move your paw, will you? I feel so invaded knowing I'm not wearing any clothes and that... aw, I dunno... I'M A CAT!" Yup. That was Freddie, how did you know? "Shut it, Freddork, it's prolly some weird dream that both you and I are having cuz we hate each other so much." Moving her paw, she angled her back to where it was facing Freddie's stomach, and lay her head gently on his chest. "Hm, you make a decent bed, Fredweird. See you tomorrow once we wake up from this nightmare." Oh, yeah, things were totally normal. I mean, Sam was lying on top of Freddie, defiantly something you see _everyday_, am I right? Of course I am. Sam coughed, fluids running down her little pink nose. "Ugh. I think I caught something..." Freddie didn't respond with words, but instead hissed, clearly showing he was still uncomfortable with the way him and Sam were laying. Sam didn't care, she never cared. His feelings were just a toy to her... he was her catnip, so to say. Finally, Freddie said something, "I bet that black spot on your chest is your heart, a black hole."

-x-

A long ride to their destination resulted in becoming closer. No, not to each other, but body wise, sure. Things were getting cold since night was drawing near, so they were chilly, and were forced to get close, well, closer. Sleep was a not, for Sam's stomach was growling non-stop, she bickered and hissed, even tried to eat her foot, but it was no use. She was left to starve, and Freddie was left to suffer. So far, being a feline was horrible, and Sam wished she never did pet the cat, for she was beginning to realize it wasn't a dream, and that maybe she should complain...yet a small part of her told her it would be alright. Boy, was she wrong.

**Chapter one. How'd you like it? I didn't feel like explaining everything, I got lazy, and I realize I'm probally OOC a little bit with Sam, I'll get better, promise. Let's try to get 10 reviews before I continue on to chapter two, but more is great. ; 3 There was a small seddie moment in this, could you tell?**

**SPOILERS!!! DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU WANT THINGS TO BE SEMI-RUINED!**

**;;warning you...**

**;;fine...**

**;;here we go...**

**Oh, and chapter two, they WILL meet the clan, yet will NOT get their names. And a certain Sam Puckett falls in love with a certain blind medicine cat, and guess who gets envious? (wink wink)**

**-Rainy**


	3. Chapter 2: Encounter

**HEY GUYS. 8D **

**I am so freakin' sorry for not updating sooner! I just lost interest in this for a while but I'm back! And the reason for this is simply because of the amazing reviews I got, and thanks for not giving up on me! Alright, so on with story! ^3^**

**Disclaimer: ...Don't remind me. **

_-x-_

The blind cat scooped up a mouse from the pile, chomping it in his jaws and padding off to where his best friend lay. "Cinderheart, do you feel like sharing this mouse?" A pretty she-cat nodded her head enthusiastically, drooling at the smell the deceased mouse offered. "It smells delicious," was all she mewed before taking a bite.

_What in the world is up with this? I've been feeling as strange as- _An excited squee interrupted his thoughts, and the sound was coming straight from the entrance. _What is it now?!_

"We made it! I told you there was food here!"

"Certainly doesn't smell appetizing..."

"Shut up and run faster!"

_What in the world?_

Just then, two cats exploded in the entrance, one with golden fur and the other brown. Even the most idiotic kit could see she was excited about something, and yet the brown tom looked as bored as the oldest elder. Suddenly there was a yowl- "We're being attacked!"

-x-

_Foodfoodfoodfoodfood_, were the only thoughts running through Sam's mind at the moment, and she didn't give a hell to rather or not Freddie was following her. _Foodfoodfoodfoodfood!_

Those thoughts didn't last long, however, because a gray she-cat toppled her over, swiping her claws over her face. "Hey! Cut that out...!" The gray cat hissed, raking her claws down the side of a startled (and furious) Sam. "You've done it now," she twisted her body ever so slightly, then jumped up causing the she-cat to stumble and fall. "No one messes with Sam Puckett if there's food at risk!" Fleeing past the gray cat, her eyes stumbled upon a pile with many dead critters. _Um... ew._

Skidding to a stop, she looked past her shoulder, staring at a brown tom huddled in the corner. _Timid moron._

-x-

Jayfeather yowled, causing the ruckus to come to a complete stop. "In StarClan's name, just stop fighting! They don't have clan scent, and there's only two of them, so why beat them if they've done nothing wrong?!" Sightless blue eyes glared at every cat in the clearing, and stopped on the she-cat we all know and love. "Who are you, and where is the other?"

She yawned, flicking her tail towards Freddie. "That guy over there is Fredward, and I'm known as Sam.

And you are...?" His eyes narrowed as he looked back and forth. "Are you two partners?" Wrong thing to say, bud. Sam through her self on top of Jayfeather, hissing and spatting. "Hell no! That _idiot_ is my enemy, we're not even close to partners or companions or anything!" He chuckled, causing Sam to tighten her grip. "Why are you laughing...?"

"Because. One would simply deny it, but you got a bit protective and tried to scare me. That shows somethi-"

"Shut up!" Getting off of the gray tom, she sat. "Now... do you have any decent food here?"

...

Words were silent when a flamed tom came into the clearing, blood matted in his pelt and scratches deep. "WindClan..." Then he blacked out.

-x-

_WindClan? Who's WindClan?_ Freddie, still huddled up in a corner, stared at the flame-pelted male, a million questions running through his mind. First, why did Sam keep gawking at the gray tom like he was some sort of shiny object? Also, who were all these cats?

_Who's WindClan?_

He would find out quite soon, actually.

**I rushed. C:**

**But it's better then nothing, right? **

**Okay, I seriously have NO clue when I'll update, but please stick with me because it will get done SLOWLY. By the way, what do you think of me starting a Death Note fanfic? Of L and Light, of course. ^^**

**I'm just curious to know rather it should be a one-shot or another slowly updated story? Also, chapter three should be action-packed. ;3**

**Rainy-luff~**


End file.
